


艳遇

by MerlotWing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlotWing/pseuds/MerlotWing
Summary: 这可能只是一场艳遇。架空背景，薰和奏汰并不认识。





	艳遇

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么前前后后写了那么多无关的东西……  
> 总之祝阅读愉快:)

这下要糟，羽风薰想。

高大的男人果然没有听他解释，冲着羽风薰就是一拳。他侧身避过了，但是立刻就被对方用力一推，一下子保持不了平衡，撞到一旁的酒桌上，桌上调好的鸡尾酒摇晃了几下还是泼洒了满桌。他到底不是个会打架的人，柔软的腰部撞到桌子边沿，疼得他皱起眉头。

他好不容易支起身子，往凶神恶煞的人群中望过去。酒吧的人们慢慢都聚集过来，在几步之外颇感兴趣地往他这里张望；低沉温软的音乐也停了，台上唱歌的歌手往这边看了几眼，把话筒放回架子上。羽风薰在正对着他的几个男人中找到了那女孩，她冲他狡黠地一笑，藏在高个儿男人身后，示威一样抱紧了男人那条遍布着刺青的手臂。

妈的。羽风薰忍不住小声地骂人，这几秒钟的工夫他又挨了一巴掌，把他的脸打得侧过去，嘴角似乎破了，他感觉有血流下来，衣领也被人提起来，大有不狠揍他一顿不罢休的气势。

“你们在干什么？”

有人拨开看热闹的人群朝他走过来，打人的男人见了，气势也平和了三分。羽风薰本以为来的是酒吧老板或者酒保，但此时一看，酒保倒是在圈外看起了热闹，来人是刚才台上的歌手。

“深海先生？”那男人说，放下羽风薰的衣领，带点儿恭敬地称呼来人。

男孩儿看起来倒不像是跟他们一拨人，蓝发绿眼，打扮也平常，没什么多余的骷髅链子装饰，普普通通的衬衣外套牛仔裤。站在羽风薰和那群人之间，甚至比羽风薰还矮一点儿，看起来像个好好上课的学生。

叫深海的男孩疑惑地环视了一圈，见这边打人的三两男人，一个女孩儿；那边被打得惨兮兮的一个金发男孩儿，心里也猜了个八九不离十。他看着和打人者相熟，最后却没有理会打人的，目光落在被打的人身上。他转身贴近羽风薰，细细打量着他的脸。

羽风薰被他看得心里有些发毛，心想这不会又要收拾他一顿？他现在跑出去还来得及吗？虽然形象有点儿狼狈，但被打到住院怎么想都是个更惨烈的下场。

但是对方并没有动手。

“你「受伤」了。”深海说，语气不容质疑。他拉起羽风薰就往外走，穿过人群时被狠撞了一下，也不知是有心还是无意。

羽风薰被他拉着不明所以，临出门前还忍不住转身看了两眼，有人朝他比了个粗俗的手势。

“行了。”深海拉着他，催促着把他推出小酒馆门外，门口风铃一响，门里的人群也散去了。

“那个，深海先……”

“奏汰。”男孩儿说，出门之后和他并排走着。“我不喜欢别人叫我的「姓氏」。”

“奏汰君……”

“嘘。”深海奏汰转过头，食指放在薰的嘴唇上，示意他不要说话。男孩儿绿色的眼睛里一瞬间闪过某种无法言说的神色，薰眨眨眼睛，以为是自己的错觉。

=========

“躺好。”

深海奏汰命令他，羽风薰听话地靠着床头半躺着，全身上下只穿着件浴袍。他头往后仰，却不小心撞到墙，吃痛地哼了一声。

奏汰把他带出了酒吧后径直去了24小时的药店，买了点儿纱布药水。找药师小姐拿纱布的时候，她忍不住对羽风薰脸上的伤口多看了几眼。当时的羽风薰忍不住怀疑起自己的脸到底是被打成了什么样儿，直到他进了旅馆房间的淋浴间，好好地对着镜子左右看看自己——虽然没有预想中那么糟糕，但会引人侧目也不奇怪。

对，旅馆。深海奏汰带着他买了药后拐了个弯，就近推开了一家旅馆的大门，前台看了他们几眼，意味深长地笑了。他本想解释，奏汰拉住他的手直接往房间走了——其实他真要解释也解释不出来，没什么人会相信好心人帮助解围最后解去了汽车旅馆这种事情的。同理，更不会有什么包扎伤口最后包扎到了床上——是字面意义的床上，至少现在是。

“脸上「肿了」。”深海奏汰说，眼睛绿得清亮。手指轻轻拂过他被打的伤处，食指顺着红痕往下，一点一点划过有些刺痛的地方，最后停在他嘴唇中间。羽风薰想说点什么，接下来却是棉棒沾了药往上抹。药水冰冰凉凉，有几滴顺着他的下巴流到锁骨，奏汰没有空出来的手，因此他低下头轻轻舔舐液体流经的地方。他的舌尖带着轻微的热度，像雏鸟脱落的羽毛。

“这儿也有「伤」……”深海奏汰咕哝着，羽风薰嘶了一声，这才发现不知何时对方整个上半身都近乎趴在他身上，一只胳膊横在他胸前，用一个别扭的姿势给他上药。这个位置他确信对方能感觉到他的身体变化，他对一个男人起反应了。

然而此时已顾不得他并没有和男人上过床的事实。羽风薰不傻，他看得懂一室燥热的空气，对方带有暗示性的动作，划过他暴露在空气中的肌肤和伤口的手指，几次三番看似无意实则有心地掠过危险地带，甚至对方手中堪堪握着的药瓶都灌满了情欲。尽管他根本不认识这个人——至少在两三个小时前不认识。深海奏汰就像是平静海面上突然出现的歌声，引着船员前往未知而危险的大洋深处。

“不要走神。”深海奏汰察觉了他思绪飞远，不轻不重地掐了他的腰一把。

羽风薰回过神来，半解不解的浴袍早就散开，忍不住调笑，“别的医生都希望病人不要注意，你却让人不要走神。”

“别的医生不希望你「痛」。”深海奏汰说，手上动作没停下，沾了药水的手指轻轻按压他唇边的伤口，后又欺身上前吻住啃咬，带着药水的苦味。

言下之意昭然若揭。

“这不公平，”羽风薰说，喘着气，摸到深海奏汰半敞开的衬衣领上，不知是汗水还是药水早已将它浸湿，一颗一颗开始解扣子。“你衣服都没脱。”

“是给「你」上药，不是给「我」。”深海奏汰说，像是要证明什么一样把剩下的药水全数倒在羽风薰的小腹上，药水顺着腹部浅浅的沟壑四处横流。奏汰开始蘸着药水在他的腹部打圈，像一个称职的医生那样，碰到淤青时清楚地感受到薰瑟缩了一下。但对羽风薰来说，比起痛感，另一种更加奇妙的感觉席卷了他。现在他整个身体在深海奏汰眼中一览无遗，全身的细胞都叫嚣着再往下移一寸，去碰触去抚慰他敏感的挺立的下身。

深海奏汰并不遂他的愿，手指上移把药水在他的胸膛上抹得到处都是，眼睛直勾勾地盯着羽风薰灰色的眼眸。距离太近了，他甚至能在对方眼里看到自己。

“太「干燥」了。”奏汰说，舌尖舔了舔下唇——事实上他的嘴唇并不干涩，他像撒娇一样靠在羽风薰身上，“去找点「水」吧？”

羽风薰以为这又是某种低调而绮丽的暗示，探过头就想亲他。但是却被奏汰推开，而对方自己跨坐在他身上，和他又交换了一个绵长的吻，拉着他的胳膊坐直起来。火热的身躯之间只隔一件薄薄的衣衫，早已有了反应的下体也紧贴在一起，羽风的手悄悄伸进他的上衣底下，沿着优美的脊柱线向上摸索。

但是奏汰吻完了他，仍然拉着他的手，身子却往旁边挪开，赤着脚踩在地板上往浴室走去了。

羽风薰跟着他走进浴室，看着深海奏汰踏进淋浴间，打开花洒。冷水冲散了一室氤氲的热气，把他整个人淋得透湿，身体肌肤隐隐约约透出来。深海奏汰自顾自地褪下了下装，全身只剩一件衬衫。

到现在为止发生的一切都太过难以解释，以至于羽风薰今晚第一次主动靠近他——那个男孩，深海奏汰。

他身上太多谜了。

这是当然的，他想，他们才认识三个小时。三小时前他第一次去那家酒吧，第无数次搭讪了一个女孩儿，第一次——也是唯一一次被女孩儿的男朋友狠狠揍了几拳，现在伤处还隐隐作痛。

但是接下来的发展似乎是那么顺理成章，他今晚被算计了两次——一次是那女孩，另一次是不知何时发生的一场艳遇。

羽风薰低下头亲吻深海奏汰的后颈，双手自然而然地环住他的臂膀，细密的吻逐渐变成啃咬。一夜似是而非的撩拨让他此时无法多想，手指上不由得加大力气，甚至在对方的胳膊上掐出印记来。尽管对方并没有想要逃跑的意思——相反，深海奏汰主动扭过头亲吻他，轻巧地把舌尖探入他的口中。

他们似乎不是爱人，却亲吻了无数次。

羽风薰觉得自己对这具身体已经太过熟悉，他把对方身上仅剩的衬衫剥下扔到角落，对方意料之中的顺从。现在两人之间没有任何阻碍地肌肤相贴，冰凉的水流顺着他的手臂流到对方隐秘的入口。深海奏汰突然伸出一只手抓住他的手臂阻止他，另一手从置物架上摸了一个管状物体塞进他手中。

羽风薰拧开盖子，把里面的液体倾倒出来，他当然知道这是什么。深海奏汰没有再阻止他，手臂转而贴在浴室的墙壁上，任凭羽风薰顺着他的腰向下探入。

他伸进第一根手指的时候深海奏汰腰部一阵痉挛，异样的感觉让呻吟从他口中漏出，接着是第二根和第三根手指的入侵，他没有压抑自己的喘息和呻吟。入口被开拓的感觉不能算好，奏汰的额头抵着浴室的墙壁，汗水顺着他的发梢滴落到大腿上，和自上而下的水流混在一起。狭小的淋浴间内二人的喘息声似乎被放大到空灵，水流声也掩盖不住。羽风薰吻他的耳根来安抚他，抽出涂抹抽插的手指，余量还有大半的润滑剂瓶子脱手摔在地上，滑到角落。然而现在没有人有多余的心思去在意，他抬起深海奏汰的一条腿，将手上残余的液体抹在他的大腿内侧。

深海奏汰是安静的，甚至在羽风薰用力冲撞他的时候，好像除了喘息和呻吟没有多余的精力去说一些情话。羽风薰见他不言语，也收了把对方当成女孩儿调情的意思，只是不断地深入，肉体撞击的声音清晰可闻；动作带了点报复，在他的腿上留下鲜明的指印，似是要将今晚的撩拨全数返还给他。羽风薰敏锐地捕捉到对方耳根到脖子全数燃烧起来，不由得将身体贴得更紧，他身体的热量从外部传到深海奏汰体内，和不断涌出的冷水一同刺激得深海奏汰身体不住地颤抖，光滑的浴室墙壁也支撑不住，双手无力地垂下只能紧紧抓住羽风环绕在他胸口的手臂作为最后的支点，破碎的呻吟中带上哭腔。

在汹涌的情欲的浪潮下深海奏汰很快达到高潮，随之而来的是一阵脱力和瘫软；而羽风薰埋在他肩上吻出一个个红痕的时候也释放在他的体内。羽风抱紧了怀中的男孩，防止对方滑倒，凑过去和他接吻，一次又一次，带着冰凉的苦味。

=========

第二天羽风薰醒来的时候，伸直上半身牵动了伤口，疼得他倒吸一口凉气。一阵龇牙咧嘴之后他掀开被子，昨晚撞出的淤青已经被仔细地照料过；抬手摸上脸颊，伤口被好好地贴上了创可贴。

他不可能在梦游中给自己包扎伤口，而他昨晚的同床人只有一位。酒吧，闹事，伤口，疼痛，药水，不安分的手指，数不清的带着苦味的吻，美丽撩人的身体，混合的喘息呻吟，交叠的双腿。昨夜香艳的情事又一次袭入他的脑海，他确信自己喜欢女孩子，却也无法否认深海奏汰对他似乎有致命的吸引力。但深海奏汰终究只是旅途中的海市蜃楼，你到了那儿，却发现空空如也。

正当羽风沉浸在一夜旖旎的艳遇之中时，在枕头下摸到了一张卡片——

这只是一张随处可见的卡片，背面写着一串电话号码。

Fin

（后续）  
他没有打那个电话。

羽风薰在想要把电话号码丢掉的一瞬间又重回房间捡了回来，随手塞进皱巴巴的裤子口袋里，倒是把没用完的纱布和空空如也的药瓶扔进了垃圾桶。

他不需要那个电话，他知道该去哪里找那个人。于是他第二次推开同一家酒吧的门，这次在吧台坐下。调酒师擦着杯子，看羽风薰进来了，一眼认出就是昨天那个惨兮兮的小子。但他的眼神恭敬起来，问要点什么。羽风薰点了和昨天一模一样的酒，盯着酒吧另一端的舞台——有人在唱歌，但那不是奏汰。他并不觉得失望，只是端起调酒师递给他的酒，悄悄攥紧了那张被他捏了一天的卡片。

有人在他身旁坐下来，和他点了一模一样的饮料，见他抬了头，笑意盈盈地看他。羽风薰想说点什么，但他却不由自主地对对方展露一个微笑，而熟悉的食指放在薰的嘴唇上，示意他不要说话——他看见奏汰眼中明明白白的爱意。

然后对方也眯起眼睛，又一次在他之前开了口。

“初次见面，羽风先生。”他说。


End file.
